The Tags of Ai
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Ai, it means 'Love'. Naruto is about to find out just why these charms have been called 'The tags of Ai'. M for Lemons and such. pairing is NaruXHinaXShionXKoyu Harem. Others? We'll see.... First harem fic!
1. Chapter 1

Kenta: I'm scary, and alot of times, downright creepy. but no matter what anyone says, I still love myself for it. :P

Inspiration for this fic comes from some wierd dream I had, where I heard the name, 'The Tags of Ai'. The other part of the inspiration comes from **Sailor Ranger**'s now completed fic **_Icha Icha: Animal Magnitism_**, just becuase it's so epic.

A few things to point out: Naruto is 16, Orochimaru is still around, Jiriaya is still alive, Asuma is (unfortunately) dead, and the Akatsuki have stopped chasing after the Jinchuurikki after a warning from the REAL Gods. Also, Sai is going to be part of this, just because he's awesome like that.

_Summary: _**Ai**, it means 'Love'. Naruto is about to find out just why these charms have been called 'The tags of Ai'.

* * *

It was dark.

Soooo dark, you couldn't see ten feet in front of you.

However, despite how dark it was, one lone stork was flying over the world, trying to locate it's delivery area.

Now, just to let you know, this isn't one of those, 'Baby delivery storks' you hear about from your parents when they're too lazy to tell you the truth about _'it'_. No, this is a summoning. and currently, if this summoning doesn't find it's destination soon, it'll be in big trouble.

You see, once every hundred years, one of the gods makes a special charm. This God, if you didn't already guess, was the goddess of love. Many lonely people have prayed to her so that they may be given the gift of love. She has heard their pleas, but some need love more than others.

Now, the charms have very special properties. If a charm is placed on someone while they are thinking of someone who has greatly affected their lives, they will stop at nothing to be with him/her. NOTHING.

Easier way to put it is if they are thinking of someone they love, they will not stop until they have him/her in their arms.

Back to the stork. The stork is carrying a bag full of these special, 'Charms', and is trying to deliver one to its next delivery. 'Where?' is probably the question going through your mind. Let me tell you this.

I'm just a story-teller, where in the world a freakin' STORK is going in the middle of the night, I DO NOT KNOW...

Back to the story. The stork is trying to find it's destination, so it is currently flying all over the world, trying to find said location.

**~Land of Spring, Castle~**

Koyuki was currently sitting outside her balcony, staring into the night sky. She sighed as she thought about the freedom they had. They could be with whomever they desired, they didn't have some pre-planned wedding, or some stupid law saying she had to be married to be queen. In all truth, she didn't really want to rule, but rather, be the actress she was.

She looked back up to the stars and the face of her hero appeared in the sky.

She smiled.

Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of Spring.

He had not only saved her from her past and her uncle, Naruto had catapaulted said uncle into a crystal mirror. Becuase such, he had started up the generator, and turned the land of Snow into the Land of Spring, which was now one of the wealthiest nations in the world.

She sighed as she wished to be with him. He seemed to have a fire in him that one could not help but stare at. She wished that she could bring her shivering heart next to his burning flame, to give her the warmth she so desperately needed.

Above the unknowing Princess, the stork accidentally hit the top of the castle, knocking a charm out of the sack. The stork didn't notice it, and continued on with his delivery.

The charm slowly floated down, towards the princess, before landing on the back of her neck. In the blink of an eye, the charm vanished, Koyuki not even feeling it touch her.

Her pale blue eyes suddenly gained a fire in them, as well as a lust for the one she had been thinking about. Her small smile turned into a grin, as she turned back to her room, her mind made up. Tomorrow, she would be paying a visit to her hero, as well as her future husband and king.

**~Land of Demons~**

Shion was currently asleep, as most people are at this hour, before her violet eyes shot open.

If one were to see the reflection off of her eyes, they would see a past event. Across Shion's eyes, was when Naruto agreed to help her with the next priestess. Her eyes dimmed down a little, before she sat up, a small smile moving across her face.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wondered when he would keep his promise. After all, wasn't it his ninja way not to go back on his promises?

Outside of the building, the stork was flying rapidly, having used chakra to increase it's speed. It was sure that if it stayed high enough, it wouldn't crash into anything, like back in the land of Spring. It smiled as it recalled it's brilliant plan, but was cut off as it suddenly smashed into an extremely tall tree.

Another charm fell out of the storks bag, and slowly drifted towards the open window of the Priestess's bedroom. The stork slowly recovered before making sure it was much higher than before.

Inside, Shion still had her eyes closed as she daydreamed about the golden blonde demon-container. She failed to notice the slip of paper as it slowly floated towards her, before landing on her forehead. The priestess did not take immediate notice of the paper hitting her forehead, and slowly brought her hand up to rid herself of the paper, only to find it gone. She looked around, confused, until her thoughts returned to the blonde.

A smile ran across her face once more, before her eyes had a glazed look over them.

"It's time for Naruto-kun to keep to his promise." The Priestess said with pure bliss in her voice.

**~Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves~**

The stork had finally found its destination, the Hyuuga estate.

A certain Hyuuga heiress had become infatuated with a blonde-haired boy, but was too nervous to get near him, let alone _talk_ to him. She had prayed every night to the god of love, praying above all hopes that she would gain the courage to be with the blonde-haired boy.

The goddess had heard her pleas, over and over again, and had sent her stork to help her.

Said stork slowly walked up to the sleeping heiress, and overheard her moaning a name. When the stork heard, 'Naruto-kun', it couldn't help but smile. This girl really did need help. It pulled out a pair of tongs, and slowly lifted one of the charms out of it's bag. It brought the seal over to the girl, moved the blanket down to where her bare stomach was exposed, and placed the charm as close to her heart as it could.

The charm dissolved into her skin, when a light pink glow made the outline of the charm.

The stork smiled, it's job completed, before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Three charms were placed, all for the same boy. On each of the girls where the charm had dissolved into them, glowed a light pink aura, before the Kanji for 'Love' glowed on their respected areas.

Koyuki, on the back of her neck.

Shion, on her forehead.

Hinata, near her heart.

all three smiled as they all said at the same time.

"See you soon, Uzumaki Naruto."

Meanwhile, a blonde-haired ninja by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, jolted upright in his bed, sneezing uncontrollably. Naruto looked around his small apartment, wondering why in the world he had started sneezing like that.

Naruto shook his head.

"Whatever the reason, I blame Ero-sennin."

He then went back to sleep as elsewhere a white haired pervert sneezed, wondering what happened, before saying it was Orochimaru's fault. and you get the idea of what happened next.

Needless to say, Leaf, Rain, Sound, Sand, Demon country, and the Land of Spring would have many sleepless nights to come, tonight, being the first.

* * *

Kenta: okay, I'll admit it........I was listening to the old 'Yoshi's Story' for the SNES opening, the one where it shows the stork flying in the night, before getting attacked by Kamek. That's where the whole, 'stork' thing came from. Plus, it's in the middle of the night, so you should expect this kind of thing.

I've been wanting to do a harem fic for awhile now, and I've wondered if I should do so with my Bleach fic. I've only had maybe two people comment on me doing a harem, and I've even had someone asking me to do another lemon....

These and many other things were on my mind as I fell asleep last night, so it's not really surprising I got an idea for a story after I woke up the next morning. This fic is more to curb the want to try a NarutoXShion or NarutoXKoyuki fic, do another lemon, as well as try my hand at a harem fic. I've never done one before, so this'll be good practice.

Also, I know Sai has no emotion, and that's one of the reasons why he's so cool, but I want to give him someone to try and love. (keyword, 'try')

I hope to continue to give you guys awesome stories to read! (at least....**_I_** think they're awesome....)

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenta: Welcome back! I'm amazed at how popular this has gotten in all of two days....

I had emptied about 13 letters from my inbox, started up another Youtube video to listen to, then looked back at my inbox. What do I find? 5 more e-mails....Wow, this is probably the 2nd most popular fic I've made. I didn't realize how much people would like something like this, but I'll try my best to satisfy your desires!

Also, just for the fun of it, this is how the sneezing thing went around.

Shion, Hinata and Koyuki - Naruto

Naruto - Jiriaya

Jiriaya - Orochimaru

Orochimaru - Kabuto

Kabuto - Sasuke

Sasuke - Itachi

Itachi - Sasori

Sasori - Deidara

Deidara - Tobi

Tobi - Tobi

and it just loops at Tobi....just figured it'd be funny to picture Tobi blaming himself for blaming himself...which would actually confuse most people.

Anyway, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Naruto sat up, stretching his stiff limbs as he finally woke up to the still blaring alarm clock. He reached over to it before shutting it off. Naruto smiled. It was a good day! He then turned to the side to step out of bed, but slipped on an empty ramen container, smashed his head against his rusty bedframe, and bumped his dresser with his arm, knocking the alarm clock off, and onto his face.

Never mind, this was a _bad_ day.

Naruto groaned as he put everything back. He couldn't get depressed now! He had missions to do! With that in mind, Naruto walked into his kitchen to find....

**~Hokage office~**

Tsunade was filing some papers away, having just recieved reports from two different countries. Apparently Jiriaya's spy network had found that both Princess Koyuki Kazehana and the Priestess, Shion, were BOTH coming to Konoha for a certain blonde-haired nin. She sighed. From the sounds of things, Naruto was going to be ripped to shreds by the two. and not in the painful way. She sighed once more and hit her head on the desk as she remembered ANOTHER powerful heiress who _lived_ in Konoha.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto had three, that's right, THREE princesses after him, and he didn't even notice it. Hell, alot of guys would freaking streak through all of Konoha just to go on a date with ONE of them, Naruto didn't even need to practically BREATHE and he had three princesses worshipping him.

Nothing could make that kid scream in agony, NOTHING.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade jumped as she heard the scream of the blonde-haired nin. She almost ran out the door when a Silver haired Jonin stopped her.

"Relax. It's nothing. I made sure of it." Kakashi said as he eye-smiled to the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi before sighing and returning to her desk. She was too old for this shit...

**~Naruto~**

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his head on his kitchen table.

Naruto had opened his fridge to see something he didn't need to see. Veggies.

Inside the fridge, was a paper around a basket of vegetables. It said:

_Naruto,_

_I know how much you love Ramen, but if you don't eat right, you won't grow into the strong Hokage you want to be. So until you start adding vegetables to your diet, I will make sure you never eat ANY ramen again._

_EVER_

_Kakashi _(^\)

Naruto twitched at the letter before throwing it, AND the veggies out the window.

Meanwhile, Kakashi suddenly twitched, before disappearing.

Naruto started rummaging through his fridge, looking for ramen, when suddenly,

"Hi Naruto!" A voice said behind him.

Naruto screamed and jumped up, slammed the fridge shut and turned around to see the one-eyed Jonin smiling, holding up the basket of veggies that Naruto had **JUST** thrown out.

"I do believe you dropped this." Kakashi said motioning Naruto take the basket.

Naruto twitched at the Jonin, before taking the vegetable basket and setting it on the table.

"You're not going to let up on me with this....are you."

"Nope!" Kakashi eye-smiled before disappearing once more.

Naruto sighed as he hung his head. He then snapped it back up. If Kakashi wouldn't let him eat ramen HERE, then there was only one place left to go.

**~Ichiraku Ramen Stand~**

Naruto smiled as he entered the ramen stand. He took a deep inhale as his mouth started to drool.

_'Ramen sweet ramen...'_ Naruto thought in pure bliss.

Naruto walked up to the counter, ordered a bowl of Ramen, and started salivating more than before as the bowl was put in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he lifted up his chopsticks.

As the chopsticks neared his mouth, Naruto noticed his ramen was green. He looked again to see a piece of broccoli where his ramen should have been.

"WHAAAT!?" Naruto screamed out.

He then looked at his bowl to see all of his ramen gone, but replaced by veggies. Naruto paled before turning to his left. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, merely reading his book before looking up at Naruto and waving. Naruto screamed as he ran out of the stand. Naruto finally stopped around a corner, gasping for air, as he looked around, trying to locate the Jonin.

"How the hell did he know where I was?" Naruto wondered aloud as he caught his breath.

"Because I'm like that." A voice said behind him.

Naruto jolted, before he started sweating bullets. He slowly turned to the side to see Kakashi right next to him, smiling once more. "Hi Naruto!" Kakashi said once more.

**~Hyuuga Residence~**

Neji was just about to block Hiashi's final blow, making his newest attack complete, when suddenly a loud, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" threw him off balance.

Because he was knocked off balance, Hiashi had gotten Neji and sent him tumbling back 5 feet. Neji slowly got up, swirls in his eyes as he tried to steady himself. Hiashi merely chuckled before noticing his daughter walking by them.

"Ah, good morning Hinata. Did you sleep well?" He asked his oldest daughter.

Hinata turned to her father and smiled.

"Yes, yes I did." She said before walking away, leaving both Neji and Hiashi to stare at her retreating form.

"D-did s-s-she?" Neji gaped.

"I-....I think so....."

Hanabi walked up to the two stuttering Hyuuga before giggling.

"You two sound like Onee-chan."

She then turned to head out to her teams training ground. Apparently, there was a team joining her group today, and she was slightly anxious to see which team it was.

Hinata continued to walk down the streets, smiling happily. Today was a good day. She felt courage surging throughout her body unlike any other time before, even more than when Naruto had cheered her on at the Chunin exams! She smiled as she recalled the event.

She was so caught up however, that she didn't notice her crush fly right by her at speeds that would make the Hiraishin turn away and cry.

"STOP FOLLOWING MEEEE!!!" Naruto cried out as tears streamed down his whiskered face.

Kakashi simply walked after Naruto, smiling at the sight. He hadn't had this much fun since he pranked Obito. Besides, it was payback time for all the pranks Naruto had done to him. Kakashi looked up as a thought cloud appeared above his head.

The cloud showed when Naruto had placed the eraser at the top of the door on their first meeting. Kakashi opened up the door when the eraser fell on his head. Naruto laughed uncontrollably at that.

The thought cloud disappeared as Kakashi grinned. Yep. Payback time.

Naruto was still running, and throughout all of his running, he failed to notice BOTH carriages that had appeared in the village. Even though he had run by them at least four times now.

Inside the first carriage, Koyuki sighed. She was already in the village, why couldn't she just go and see Naruto!? She sighed again as one of her friends smiled and told her the reason, AGAIN.

"Koyuki-chan, you keep forgetting. Tell me, WHERE does Naruto-san live anyway?" She said smiling.

Koyuki twitched. "I GET IT I GET IT! Sheesh, I don't know where he lives, I get it. But why is it taking so long to get there...?" she complained. Her friend giggled.

"Because, it's kinda hard for a CARRIAGE to go through a busy village. This isn't like when you were riding a lone horse through the village."

Koyuki smiled. That's right, that's when she first met Naruto. He had apparently just finished watching her movie, and was amazed by her acting skills. He was just another fan at first, but even when she tried to ditch him, by either kicking him into a lake, riding away, or just telling him to stop following her, he just kept coming back. He just wouldn't stop looking until he had found her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, reminiscing about the past, but failed to notice the blonde ninja run by the carriage for the twelfth time now.

Naruto turned to the side after running behind a corner.

"Please tell me he's stopped chasing me....Wait! That's it!" Naruto said as he finally hatched a plan.

He ran around, gathering the supllies he needed before setting _IT_ up. Basically, '_IT'_ was a catapault with a sticky substance that would reek for days in a water ballon as the ammo. Naruto loaded the ammunition up, and heard someone coming. He turned around to find Shikamaru.

"Naruto? What are you-

"SHH! I'm trying to get back at Kakashi for scaring the crap out of me all day. When he steps on that rope, it'll fling the ammunition down and KABLOOM! Payback!" Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together, an evil laugh coming from him.

Naruto then heard more footsteps coming from the side Kakashi would be at.

Naruto then quickly grabbed Shikamaru and hid behind a corner.

"Naruto, I don' think-

"SHH!"

"But what if it's not-

"SHHH!" Naruto shushed him for the final time before looking back at the area.

"Who are we hiding from?" A voice whispered behind Naruto.

"SHH-WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Naruto screamed as he turned around to see Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!? You can't be Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said in pure terror.

"I can't?" Kakashi asked, a question mark floating above his head.

"Wait a minute, if you're you...then whose...."

Naruto quickly turned to see Sakura step on the rope, sending the catapault launching at her full speed.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto said in what seemed to be slow motion as he tried to stop the ballon from hitting her.

Sakura could only mutter an "Eep!" before the ballon smeared all across her face. Naruto ran up to her freaking out.

"S-s-s-s-sakura-chan! Are y-y-y-y-you....ok-k-k-kay?" Naruto stuttered as the raging tower that was Sakura slowly stood up, before she was suddenly surrounded by a blazing fire.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi all shrunk in fear of the demonic Kunoichi.

"Eep!" all three Shinobi squeaked.

"This is why women are troublesome." Shikamaru said as he started backing away from Sakura.

Kakashi quickly looked at his wrist, where apparently a watch was supposed to be, as he then quickly said, "Oh, lookatthetime, Ireallyneedtogoandgetsomereadingdone, butyouyoungstersgoonandhavefunwithoutme, haveaniceafter-lifeNaruto!BYE!" Kakashi said as he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto turned to see the puff of smoke, before jumping out of the way of Sakura's deadly fist. He noticed Shikamaru sneaking away out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't try and distract Sakura in time, so instead he just ran for his life, screaming like a little girl. His manliness be damned, he would rather not have his manliness and be in one peice than have his manliness and be in sevently piecES.

He jumped over a nearby carriage and continued on down the path, while Sakura skidded to a halt, her curiosity piqued. She looked into the carriage, and gasped on seeing the light blonde-haired priestess.

"Shion-san!"

Shion was riding in her carriage, smiling happily as she was going to meet with her beloved Naruto. She had been wanting to come to Konoha for awhile anyway, and seeing Naruto was currently on the top of her to-do list. She nearly squealed as she thought about what her and Naruto were going to do. She was just getting to the part in her daydream where Naruto pulled out the whipped cream, when she heard her name called.

She jolted up before turning to the pink-haired Kunoichi, a slight tinge of pink on her face.

"O-oh, h-hello Sakura-san." She stuttered.

Sakura looked at the princess confused, but let it go.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked the platinum blonde priestess.

Shion blushed, but Sakura missed it.

"Ummm....I'm on a personal journey. By the way, are you wearing perfume? If you're trying to get a boyfriend, it isn't going to work....however, if you want to be alone, then I suggest you keep using it." Shion said trying to act nicely.

Sakura bristled in anger, but calmed herself, (more or less) as she shrieked out, "NO! THE ONLY REASON I SMELL LIKE THIS IS BECAUSE OF NARUTO-BAKA! I SWEAR, if he tries ONE MORE prank on me, he's dead meat!"

Shion had stopped paying attention at the mention of Naruto, her earlier daydream coming back full force. Shion felt her entire body go on fire just at the mention of the blonde-haired Shinobi's name, and suddenly felt and incredibly....indescribable sensation form in-between her legs.

She quickly brought her legs together, trying to hide her arousel, and because Sakura was so caught up in her self complaining about Naruto, she failed to notice the priestess's....dilemma.

_'I have GOT to get to Naruto soon, I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this...'_ Shion thought.

"Well, anyway, I gotta track him down....I lost him after I ran into you. Have a nice stay in Konoha!" Sakura said before running once more in the last direction Naruto disappeared in.

Shion sighed as the kunoichi finally left. She couldn't take this anymore.

"Driver, I need to use the restroom, could you please stop at the nearest stop?"

With a nod from the driver, Shion held herself until she could take care of her....problem, more thuroughly.

**~Meanwhile~**

Naruto hid in an alley, currently hiding from Sakura, when he suddenly sneezed.

"I thought the fox didn't let me get sick? Maybe fuzz-butt's powers are dimming down...." He couldn't think any more as a certain pink-haired kunoichi shrieked out an, "AHA! I FOUND YOU!" Before he started running away from the girl again.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!????" Naruto screamed out in annoyance as he dodged another chakra-infused fist to his face.

* * *

Kenta: Naruto has to start adding veggies to his diet, Sakura's chasing after him to beat him senseless, (again) and the three princesses are starting to be affected by the charms. What else will the charms do, other than make the girls horny just at the mention of his name?

You're guess is as good as mine.....see ya next chapter!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade held back a groan as she looked in front of her. Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi all stood in front of her. Naruto was beaten to a bloody pulp but had this freaked out look on his face as he kept glancing to Kakashi. Sakura had an innocent smile on herface, meaning that SHE was the reason Naruto was in his current condition. Sai and Kakashi merely stood smiling.

"Grandma, can we hurry this up? I wanna get a mission and go already." Naruto sighed, not letting Kakashi out of his sight.

Tsunade began to rub her forehead, a sign to Sakura that she was getting a headache. She readied herself to slap Naruto if he yelled.

Tsunade took a deep breath. "Actually Naruto, I already have a mission selected for you." She pulled out three scrolls. Tossing one to Kakashi she explained, "Kakashi, Sakura and Sai. Since all of you are Chunin and above I'm giving you a C-ranked escort mission. We have a merchant who has recently been trading in our area and has apparently had great success. He has contacted a friend of his and your job is to get him and bring him back to the Leaf Village safely."

Kakashi nodded before raising an eyebrow at Naruto's sparkling eyes. _'I CAN EAT RAMEN AGAIN!'_

Kakashi chuckled, making Naruto give him 'the look'. _'Ah Naruto. Did you not think I already had planned for this?'_

Naruto quickly turned back to Tsunade.

"Wait a minute Grandma Tsunade, what's MY mission?"

Tsunade nodded. "Naruto, you too have an escort mission, although B in rank. Actually, two of them." She said tossing him two scrolls.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura shouted, Naruto barely catching the scrolls.

Tsunade squeazed her forehead at the migrane she was getting. "Yes, two. I have had both of the clients ask for YOU specifically to give them a tour of the village. Do not ask WHO. You'll see them soon enough." She added after Naruto opened his mouth and lifted a hand.

"Fine..." Naruto grumbled as he folded his arms over each other.

"Dismissed!"

Team Kakashi left before Tsunade made her hand glow green. Pressing her glowing palm to her forehead, she could feel her headache disappearing. Smiling, as the headache was now gone, she opened up a nearby drawer, a bottle of sake hidden inside.

"Now that my headache's gone, it's time for another drink." She laughed as she threw her head back, taking a large swig of the alchoholic beverage.

Naruto walked down the stairway, wondering who he would be giving the tours to.

_'It's probably gonna be some drunk, smelly wierdos. Man, why does my life suck like that?'_ Naruto thought as his shoulders slumped.

"So, tiny dick, who do you think you'll be giving the tours to?" Sai asked as they walked into the foyer of the room, a smile still on his face.

"DAMMIT SAI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Naruto shouted, announcing his prescence to the room.

"**NARUTO..." **Sakura growled as she cracked her fist.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!"

The group turned to see something they definitely were not expecting.

"Koyuki-hime! Shion-chan!" Naruto beamed as he saw the two walking up to him.

"Hello Naruto-kun. It's been quite awhile hasn't it?" Shion said smiling, glaring dangerously at the woman next to her.

"Yes, it has been MUCh too long!" Koyuki said, her smile focused on Naruto but her eyes narrowed at the shorter blonde next to her.

Sakura and Kakashi could have sworn they had seen live electricity travelling between the priestess and the princess's eyes, while Naruto and Sai continued to smile, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Um...you two wouldn't happen to be the ones who had asked for the tours were you?" Sakura asked hesitantly. If Naruto was to be their escort, he was doomed. Sakura could still hear Shion's request to Naruto in her head. Her hand twitched slightly at the return of the memory.

"Why yes! That was me, er...us." Shion faltered slightly.

"All right! Well, let's get started! I'll show you two some of the best places in town!" Naruto smiled, quickly grabbing each of his clients hands and pulling them towards the door. He almost missed it, but Kakashi caught Naruto's glance/evil grin combo. As they disappeared, Kakashi smiled.

'_Well, he'll find out soon enough.'_ "All right team, shall we head out?"

Naruto grinned as he pulled the girls around town, pointing to random objects and scenes of the leaf village and talking a little about them. He wasn't that good at giving tours, but he was away from Kakashi, which meant he could eat some breakfast soon! Unbeknownst to Naruto however was the fact that since he started the tour he had yet to actually tell neither Koyuki nor Shion anything. Since the moment they made physical contact with the blonde, the hidden seals had activated, making the two females hormone levels rise. Not by alot, but enough so that they couldn't think clearly and were basically in a great big haze. However there was that small moment when they had heard 'shopping district'.

"And finally, the greatest viewing platform of them all...The Hokage mountain summit!" Naruto smiled as he finally let go of his two clients' hands.

The physical contact broken, Koyuki and Shion finally were able to think clearly, and finally realized where they were at. Sure, they had heard the words 'Hokage Mountain Summit' but were not expecting to be on TOP of said mountain. With a loud shriek, the two clung to the nearest moving thing. Namely, each other. Naruto turned around to see the two pale and clinging to each other for dear life.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Ummm...i-it's nothing Naruto-kun." Shion said shakily. Koyuki was shaking too much to speak. She never was one for heights.

"Well, that's the tour!" Naruto smiled.

The two escortees suddenly realized their striking moment had come and gone. As Naruto led the two back to the village Shion had a sour look on her face.

_'DAMMIT! That wasn't how it was supposed to work!'_ Images of the two in a secluded spot in the forest appeared in her mind. The imaginitive Naruto grinned hungrily as he watched her beginning to undress. He moved towards her before starting a passionate kiss, his hands letting no space in-between their bodies as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues had barely gone against each other before Shion had submit to Naruto's tongue revelling in the warmth of it. Unsurprisingly, it tasted like ramen.

Koyuki pouted as she walked behind Naruto. _'I can't believe I lost my chance!'_ Her mind drifted to an imaginitive clearing in a forest, Naruto underneath her, captivated by her naked beauty. 'Shhh, Naruto-kun. Let me show you how it's done.' She whispered softly. Koyuki gently lifted Naruto's hand to her right breast. He shivered upon the contact, but soon was kneading the older woman's chest with expertise. Grinning at his quick adaptability, Koyuki attacked his mouth, fighting for dominance with Naruto's tongue.

In reality, Naruto could hear some soft moaning behind him, and when he turned around, he saw both Koyuki and Shion, their eyes barely open and their mouths moving around. He wondered what in the world they were doing, but ignored it. Whatever they were doing, it obviously didn't have anything to do with him.

* * *

Kenta: A short chapter over a long break is really annoying, I know, and I apologize. However, I just wanted to let people know that I have not given up on ANY of my old stories, and still plan to finish all of them. I just need to rethink and reorganize everything. Besides, it's better to get a little more of a story than just getting a note or something and crush all of your hopes.

Hinata will be coming up soon, don't worry. And for those of you who keep wondering what Kakashi has planned...you'll find out in due time.

Thank you all of you guys who were waiting for this story to come back to life, and thank those of you who are new and excited about this story. I hope to keep a decent timing for updates, but we'll see what happens.

Merry Christmas!

**_Kenta Raikiri_**


End file.
